Pluto Hall
The Pluto Hall was introduced in the Babel Expansion. It can only be built in Undead towns, and the spells it produces only apply to Undead Heroes, and only to Undead units carried by Undead Heroes. As with all racial spells, once spells are researched in the castle, the current owner of the castle will receive the bonuses automatically in battle. Upgrades !rowspan=2|Level !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP !rowspan=2|Requirements |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |4800 |4800 |2400 |2400 |48000 |27:46:40 |1440 |48000 |Townhall lvl 6; Graveyard lvl 6; Magic Tower lvl 6 |} Pluto Hall Spells Eternal Slavery The maximum HP of Undead units lead by Undead heroes increases 1% (per level). !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|% Increase !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |1% |2000 |2000 |1000 |1000 |20000 |11:06:40 |600 |20000 |- |2 |2% |2500 |2500 |1250 |1250 |25000 |13:53:20 |750 |25000 |- |3 |3% |3100 | 3100 |1550 | 1550 |31000 | 17:13:20 |930 |31000 |- |4 |4% |3800 |3800 |1900 |1900 |38000 | 21:06:40 |1140 |38000 |- |5 |5% |4600 |4600 |2300 |2300 |46000 |25:33:20 |1380 |46000 |- |6 |6% |5500 |5500 |2750 |2750 |55000 | 30:33:20 |1650 |55000 |- |7 |7% |6500 |6500 |3250 |3250 |65000 | 36:06:40 |1950 |65000 |- |8 |8% |7600 |7600 |3800 |3800 |76000 |42:13:20 |2280 |76000 |- |9 |9% |8800 |8800 |4400 |4400 |88000 |48:53:20 |2640 |88000 |- |10 |10% |10000 |10000 |5000 |5000 |100000 |55:33:20 |3000 |100000 |} Dark Energy 2.5% (per level) of the wounded Undead units are recovered in Infirmary after battles. This effect only works when the Undead units are lead by Undead heroes. Note: Any units healed by this spell show up unequipped from the Hero in the castle units area. !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|% Increase !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |2.5% |2000 |2000 |1000 |1000 |20000 |11:06:40 |600 | 20000 |- |2 |5.0% |2500 |2500 |1250 |1250 |25000 |13:53:20 |750 | 25000 |- |3 |7.5% |3100 |3100 |1550 |1550 |31000 |17:13:20 |930 | 31000 |- |4 |10.0% |3800 |3800 |1900 |1900 |38000 |21:06:40 |1140 |38000 |- |5 |12.5% |4600 |4600 |2300 |2300 |46000 | 25:33:20 |1380 |46000 |- |6 |15.0% |5500 |5500 |2750 |2750 |55000 |30:33:20 |1650 |55000 |- |7 |17.5% |6500 |6500 |3250 |3250 |65000 |36:06:40 |1950 |65000 |- |8 |20.0% |7600 |7600 |3800 |3800 |76000 |42:13:20 |2280 |76000 |- |9 |22.5% |8800 |8800 |4400 |4400 |88000 |48:53:20 |2640 |88000 |- |10 |25.0% |10000 |10000 |5000 |5000 |100000 |55:33:20 |3000 |100000 |} Soul Master For each level the skill upgrades, Undead heroes are able to reduces their opponents' damage by 0.3% and the chance of acting twice for Undead units increases 0.3%. This effect will only work when the Undead units are led by Undead heroes. Note: The Dark Wings required by this spell can be bought from the cash shop for roughly $1 USD, or starting with Blood Fort, they can be found from level 10 treasures. Purchasing them for cash will make the total cost to upgrade this spell roughly $10 USD. !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|Reduce damage !rowspan=2|Acting twice !colspan=6|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold !width=90|Item |- |1 |0.3% |0.3% |2000 |2000 |1000 |1000 |20000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |600 |20000 |- |2 |0.6% |0.6% |2500 |2500 |1250 |1250 |25000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |750 |25000 |- |3 |0.9% |0.9% |3100 |3100 |1550 |1550 |31000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |930 |31000 |- |4 |1.2% |1.2% |3800 |3800 |1900 |1900 |38000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |1140 |38000 |- |5 |1.5% |1.5% |4600 |4600 |2300 |2300 |46000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |1380 |46000 |- |6 |1.8% |1.8% |5300 |5300 |2650 |2650 |53000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |1590 |53000 |- |7 |2.1% |2.1% |6300 |6300 |3150 |3150 |63000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |1890 |63000 |- |8 |2.4% |2.4% |7400 |7400 |3700 |3700 |74000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |2220 |74000 |- |9 |2.7% |2.7% |8600 |8600 |4300 |4300 |86000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |2580 |86000 |- |10 |3.0% |3.0% |9300 |9300 |4650 |4650 |93000 |1x Dark Wings |00:00:02 |2790 |93000 |} Category:Undead Category:Building Category:Babel